


Injection

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Il medico ha prescritto a Jack le punture per il mal di schiena e Mac decide di fargli da infermiere.Attenzione: cure mediche imbarazzanti.*Questa storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla “Atonement Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Injection

Jack non si era ancora ripreso dal mal di schiena che si era procurato in missione qualche giorno prima e quando Matty, accortasi del problema, l'aveva costretto a farsi vedere da un medico, Mac aveva insistito per accompagnarlo. Sapeva che in fondo la colpa era anche sua e voleva aiutarlo per quanto possibile.  
Come già si aspettava, il dottore gli prescrisse le punture e il ragazzo, sapendo fin troppo bene che l'amico non avrebbe mai chiamato l'infermiera che gli era stata consigliata, decise di provvedere lui stesso. Non sarebbe stata certo la prima volta che faceva iniezioni ed era contento di poter ricambiare, in qualche modo, le attenzioni che Jack gli riservava da anni.  
Dopo averlo riaccompagnato a casa senza accennare alla sua idea, passò in farmacia a comprare il necessario e tornò subito da lui. Come immaginava, si era già messo comodo sul divano in cerca di sollievo e non poté evitare di sentirsi in colpa per l'ennesima volta.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò Jack, sorpreso, vedendolo rientrare dopo pochi minuti.  
«Qualcuno deve pur farti le punture, no?» gli rispose sorridendo.  
«Non preoccuparti, non ce n'è bisogno. Dammi un paio di giorni al massimo e sarò come nuovo» minimizzò l'ex soldato.  
«Sono giorni che lo ripeti e non ci sono stati miglioramenti» gli ricordò Mac con un lieve sospiro, esortandolo a sdraiarsi con i pantaloni abbassati.  
L'amico accennò ancora qualche protesta ma alla fine obbedì. L'imbarazzo che provava sarebbe stato decisamente peggiore con un'estranea e non poteva negare che il mal di schiena lo stesse sfiancando. Sapeva bene, inoltre, quanto fosse bravo il suo partner con le iniezioni e aveva piena fiducia in lui.  
«Rilassati, farò in un attimo» lo rassicurò il ragazzo dopo aver preparato la siringa, massaggiandogli una natica per qualche secondo prima di passare rapido sulla pelle il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante. Jack si irrigidì per un attimo quando gli trafisse il muscolo ma bastarono poche parole per distrarlo il tempo necessario a terminare l'operazione.  
«Fatto» annunciò poco dopo Mac estraendo l'ago.  
A quel punto disinfettò di nuovo la zona e lo aiutò a rivestirsi, sedendosi infine al suo fianco con due birre in mano.  
Questa volta sarebbe stato lui a trasferirisi temporaneamente a casa dell'amico e nonostante le iniziali proteste di Jack e il leggero imbarazzo di entrambi, sapeva che in fondo era felice di averlo lì. Del resto di solito succedeva il contrario e il più giovane si chiedeva spesso come avrebbe fatto senza il suo partner nei periodi di convalescenza. Si augurava quindi che per lui sarebbe stato lo stesso.

  


Prompt: Iniezione sul sedere.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia in realtà non mi convince del tutto ma spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alla “Atonement Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) (gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato abbandonato, si spera temporaneamente, per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Una mia amica ha fondato da poco un gruppo facebook dedicato a Mac e Jack. Passate a trovarci [a questo indirizzo](https://www.facebook.com/groups/285856196028783), se anche voi amate questa coppia! ;)


End file.
